A Burning Rose
by Shadic1978
Summary: Welcome to a Burning Rose. It doesn't get darker until at least chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so after reading the first chapter of best friends to best foes I decided i decided we needed more happy Amber Rose series and after Xer sent me the original draft of chapter 4 that sent me over the edge with just how emotional it was so here is the fourth and final series I have planned as of now: A Burning Rose and I am gonna escape reality while writing this and have Ruby be adopted just so it isn't REALLY incest **

A Burning Rose

Chapter 1: Secret

**YANG'S POV**

I woke and saw that Ruby crawled into my bed during the night, I always loved it when she did that. I could never tell her but I had a crush on my little sister, I mean it wasn't that bad since Ruby was adopted but I think she only saw me as her Sister. I decided to fall back asleep

When I woke up again, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss were hovering over me and they all said "Happy Birthday Yang" oh yeah today was my birthday, how could I forget.

Ruby came up to me and said "Happy Birthday Sis" and hugged me. I loved when she hugged me but it broke my heart when she would call me Sis. "We need to go get your presents but we'll be back later.

Everyone left so I decided to write in my diary

'Diary, today is my birthday and I woke up to see Ruby in my bed. It's getting harder to keep in my feelings, I would tell Ruby that I love her as more than a sister but what if she hates me, what if she runs away, I just couldn't deal with that rejection. I guess I'll figure out something'

I decided to go take a shower **A/N: Guys as of now rated T so don't even think about it **and tossed my diary on my bed. Little did I know that it fell onto Blake's bed

**BLAKE'S POV**

I came back into our room after gift hunting for Yang which was harder since I didn't know her terribly well. I sat down on my bed and noticed a yellow book and I opened it and saw Yang's handwriting with today's date on it and it talked about Yang's true feelings for Ruby. I blushed as I read this and I heard the shower turn off and I closed the book and threw it on Yang's bed and dashed out the door.

Well now I know what to get Yang for her birthday... I was going to get her Ruby so I started going around and was looking for her and I found her on a bench looking sad and I went up to her and asked "Something wrong Ruby"

"It's nothing" she replied

"Ruby you are the second most energetic person I know something is most definitely not alright"

"*sigh* fine but if I tell you can you promise not to tell anyone" She said looking into my eyes

"I promise Ruby" I said

"*deep breath* I have a crush on someone" she said

"Mind if I ask who" I said

"This is where it gets bad. The thing is my… crush is… Yang" Ruby said looking ashamed

"Ruby you want to know something" I said with a smile

"What" She said looking more depressed by the second

"Yang accidently left her diary on my bed and I didn't know what it was so I read it and it turns out she has a crush on you but didn't want to make a move because she was afraid of how you would react" I told her

"R-Really" Ruby said looking brightened

"Yeah and I know just how to go about getting you two together" I said smirking

**YANG'S POV**

We all were sitting in our dorm room after we had just eaten the cake and were opening presents. Weiss had gotten me a bottle of wine. Ruby got me a hair brush which I loved because it was gentle on my hair and it was something Ruby got me. It was Blake's turn to give me the present. "So Blake did you come up with something good"

"I came up with something I know you'll love" she stepped to the side and gestured to Ruby and I tilted my head to the side and gave her a questioning look

Ruby walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and connected her lips with mine 'Did she just kiss me' I thought frantically. I just stared at her as she separated

"I feel the same way" she said.

"Blake?" I asked

"You left your diary on my bed, I didn't know what it was at the time so I took a peek, I'm sorry but I think I made up for it by playing matchmaker." Blake said

I went back to kissing Ruby very passionately. By the time we parted it was 10:08 PM and we decided to go to bed but instead of Ruby waiting for me to fall asleep before climbing into my bed she came while I was still awake, which made me ecstatic.

We cuddled each other in my bed until we fell asleep. Ruby holding me tight against her chest was the best feeling i've ever had, but I didn't know there were much worse days to come

**And boom chapter one done people and you know what two chapters in one day, that's right flying apocalypse chapter 10 and a burning rose chapter 1**


	2. Public

A Burning Rose

Chapter 2: Public

I woke up in the morning and saw Ruby lying next to me and remembered that she's now my girlfriend. Today is gonna be a good day.

"Morning" Ruby said looking up at me

"Good morning babe" I said and kissed her on the forehead

"Hey Yang" Ruby said looking serious as we got out of bed

"What's up" I said cheery as always

"D-Do you think we should go public?" She asked me

I was surprised at this. Everyone knew me and Ruby were sisters so they weren't gonna be very accepting but our friends knew Ruby was adopted so they would be supportive. "Well... How about we just start with our friends. I think they would be more understanding"

"Yeah, I guess your right" she said as we got dressed and met our team on the way to lunch

"Morning guys" I said

"Morning" Blake said "so are you gonna tell everyone" she asked

"We planed on doing it a lunch" by this time we were in the cafeteria and we got out food and sat down with team JNPRS and VRSS. "Hey guys we have something important to tell you but we're not sure how you will react and we don't want to mess up our friendship" I said

"Come on guys we're friends, you can tell us anything" Spencer said

"We promise we won't leave" Roy said

"W-Well, Ruby and I are dating" I said hoping they wouldn't be mad

We sat there for about half a minute before Nora said "You two look so cute together"

"Love comes in all shapes and forms" Velvet said holding Roy's hand

Apparently a certain group of assholes overheard since their leader said "What a group of freaks, a robot, 3 filthy faunus, and 2 disgusting incesting(think that's the right way to use it) lesbians. This world would be better without them." This made my rage boil and it was hard to restrain myself which I only did for Ruby's sake but what he said next pushed me over the line "I hope some Beowolfes eat those disgusting freaks into little bits" at this point Velvet was scared and I started to get up to castrate them but Roy threw his kunai at Russell and teleported behind him and held another kunai to his throat, Spencer flew behind Sky and held Harbinger to his throat and Ash to his balls, Velvet moved over to Dove and held a poison arrow to his throat and said "You can mess with me all you want but don't mess with my friends", Silver had Epsilon and Omega use Super speed to run, jump over the table and tackle Cardin then use Super Strength to pick up Cardin and pin him to the wall and pulled out Knifle and held the curved blade to Cardin's throat and said "Fuck with my friends and DIE" yelling the last part.

After a good 3 minutes team VRSS let them go and they scampered away scared. They came back to our table and me and Ruby said "Thanks guys"

"Nobody messes with our friends" Spencer said

"Thanks guys, but knowing them now the whole school is gonna know" I said depressed, holding Ruby's hand

"We'll just mess them up too" Silver said

"Thanks, a lot, you guys are our best friends" Ruby said

"Yeah, you guys are the best" I said

**Later that night**

**Cardin's POV(Yes there's a reason)**

I pulled out my scroll and called the boss and he said "What"

"I found a way to get to her" I said

"Good, what is it" he asked

"Her sister slash girlfriend" I responded not being able to wait to start this plan

"We've been training for this, don't let it fall apart or else" he said threatening

"Yes, sir" I said hanging up the phone

"Can't wait to get back at that bitch" I said to my team as we got up to go grab that whore.

**Ok so shorter than usual but this is good setup and I have some more stories to write tonight**


End file.
